


When Two Become One

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Set after episode 5.18 Point Of No Return. Sam and Dean are traveling in their car and Dean has just told Sam that it is just going to be him and Sam vs. the world. Dean had just refused Michael and killed Zachariah. Sam had been struggling with his feelings towards Dean and Dean's recent declaration in choosing Sam amplified this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam struggled with his inner thoughts but could only find one answer “Sounds good”.

 

Dean had just given him what Sam thought he never could. He had truly chosen his brother, above all else. Saving the world, ending the apocalypse, Dean had just looked his brother in the eye, winked, and given everything, his faith and belief to Sam. He had craved this acknowledgement, he wasn’t sure when or where exactly but over the last few years together something about their relationship had changed to Sam, but so it seemed, to Sam only.

 

Sam had seen that crazy look in his brothers’ eyes for the past week, growing ever more present. His fear was that Dean was going to say yes to Michael, to let him take him over, thus leading to Sam’s greatest fear, that Dean would leave him. Sam was a smart guy and more so was a guy in touch with his emotional side. He always knew that he loved Dean but it was only recently that this love took on its new form. He craved the intimacy, companionship and sense of love that he’d found in Jessica except now he was craving it from his brother. Sam knew that he was crazy, he knew that nothing about how he felt was right and yet somewhere else inside of him Sam knew that this was the way it was always going to be for him. He was always going to fall in love with Dean.

 

Sam hung his head into his hands. He was tired. Tired of fighting this apocalyptic battle that felt as though it had only one end and also tired of fighting his emotional demons. This latest breakthrough from Dean only served to feed the fire alive inside Sam, a fire that he had been desperately trying to douse. Dean had chosen him. Tears rolled down Sam’s face. “Sammy, Sammy are you ok?”

 

Dean quickly pulled the Impala off the side of the highway, almost losing it into a ditch in his hurry to pull up. “Sammy, seriously is there something wrong? Is it a demon, Lucifer, an angel?” asked with his tone starting to move from gruff into concern.

 

Sam was trying had to reign in his control. How was he going to explain this to Dean? “I’m ok Dean” it came out mumbled, like a child that had just lost their favourite toy.

 

“Well you sure as hell don’t look ok Sam. What is going on here?” Dean was moving again, from concerned to frustrated. Dean was always so quick to change his temperament.

 

“It’s nothing, nothing at all. I’m just relieved I guess” Sam lied. He couldn’t, there was no way to explain what was going on inside of him. Not to anyone, especially not to Dean.

 

He had gone running to Lisa hadn’t he? His final act. On his goodbye tour as Sam had put it. The place Sam truly believed that Dean wanted to be. Not trapped in this car with Sam fighting off what could only be their 2nd apocalypse, or was it their 4th, Sam had lost count. No he couldn’t share it with Dean. It would freak Dean out, it was still freaking Sam out, and then ultimately it would serve to push Dean away. No first Dean would reject his brother, cringing in disgust at what his brother was sharing with him, crushing Sam. And then Dean would leave him.

 

Dean saw right through Sam’s lies but it seemed that Sam was gaining control over himself. “I’m fine, I told you I’m just relieved that you are you, not Michael.”

 

“Naw knock it off Sammy. It’s not like I can just and leave my little brother all alone could I.” Dean said smacking Sam on the shoulder. “Besides if I go all wingy we all know that I’d just be another one of those dicks who promises big things but delivers nothing.”

 

Dean revved the Impala, preparing to get back on the road. “Dean?” Sam continued quietly without letting his brother answer, “honestly why did you refuse Michael? Everything I have seen of you over the last week I was convinced that you were going to do it.”

 

“I’ve told you already Sam. I looked down at you, all ready to get all apocalyptic with Michael, and saw that look on your face. The look of ‘you belong with me’” Dean sighed. Here we go again. Emotional territory. Dean’s favourite.

 

To Dean’s surprise Sam said nothing. Just put that confused look on his face that he wore when Sam felt like his brother was missing something and continued to gaze out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

“Drink?” Dean offered Sam a swig on the whiskey bottle.

 

“Ah no thanks” Sam answered as he headed for the bathroom “I just need a long hot shower and to crawl into that bed right there”.

 

“Shower huh. Always the clean one.” Dean retorted “well I’ll duck out and get us some food from the diner just down the road. Any preferences?”

 

“No cheeseburger!” Sam answered as he shut the bathroom door.

 

Sam turned on the hot water and quickly dropped his jeans that he’d been wearing for the last 5 days and carefully removed his shirt, inspecting the bruises in the mirror as he waited for the water to turn warm. “Hmm hot Sam hot” he joked as he looked at the mismatched brown and purple areas all over his torso.

 

Sam climbed under the constant stream of heat and slid the shower door closed. This stingy motel wasn’t actually half bad, well as far as the bathroom amenities went. He was able to fit nicely in the shower with plenty of room to spare. ‘Room for two’ he mused as he quickly soaped up his chest. As soon as Sam thought it he wished he hadn’t. His cock quickly stood to attention. Sam slid the soap down to his crotch and began soaping up his low hanging balls and erect cock. ‘It has been a while’ he thought as he began manhandling himself. There had been so much going on lately Sam had struggled to find a minute to himself to think, let alone to get some release. Sam let his mind wander as he placed the bar of soap back on the shower mantle. With one hand slowly gliding up and down his smooth and lubed cock Sam moved the other purposefully to his ass. He leaned through the water stream and rested his head against the shower door, hot water hitting on the square of his back and running down to where his finger was slowly caressing his ass. ‘What the hell’ he thought letting his mind picture his brother in more compromising positions that what Sam was used to seeing him in. Sam knew jacking off to thoughts of what his brother could do to him, like what he did to those easy women he picked up, was wrong. But it felt so very good.

 

“I’m busting” Dean yelled as he burst through the bathroom door headed straight to the toilet on the opposite side of the room. Sam almost slid and fell through the shower he recoiled so quickly from being mid pleasure.

 

“Sorry to scare you Sammy, you know me, sometimes the drink just goes straight through me” Dean chuckled as he emptied his bladder into the bowl “hows the shower?”

 

“It was amazing” Sam breathed to himself, still facing the wall away from the shower door. The glass was frosted but Sam’s cock was still semi erect and in it’s current state extremely noticeable, even through a frosted glass door.

 

“What’d you mumble in their Sammy boy?” Dean quipped. Sam could hear the pleasure in Dean’s voice. He had bothered his brother. He liked that, even if it was incidental.

 

“I said the shower is amazing, so nice to be in a shower that I actually fit in” Sam remarked as he watched his cock recede back to normal size.

 

“In that case maybe I’ll have to jump in.” Dean said as he flushed the toilet. Sam’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“You know, I’ll have to get in a wash this god like body eventually, may as well do it while we’ve got a decent shower. I’ll jump in after we eat. Your food is waiting out here”

 

“Sure I’ll be out in a bit” Sam sighed relaxing as Dean walked briskly out of the bathroom and closed the door. ‘He probably didn’t even look at me in here’ Sam thought hanging his head down under the water again. Sam quickly turned the hot off letting the cold water run alone chilling himself and dispersing the heat that had built up inside of him whilst he had been imagining his brother slamming him in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had just finished setting up the food on his bed when Sam came out in his towel wrapped around his hips. “Pack it away Sasquatch, there ain’t no ladies here waiting for their cheap strip show.”

 

“No harm in trying” Sam said has he sat on the end of Dean’s bed facing the TV on the far wall.

 

Dean slid Sam’s salad forward to him as he settled back into the headboard watching the TV over his brothers’ shoulder. As per usual there was nothing on and Dean was jonsing for some porn to watch. “Flick it to the porn channel?” Dean mumbled with a mouth full of burger.

 

“Ugh Dean not while I’m sitting on your bed and eating please” Sam protested “surely you can go without watching porn for long enough for me to eat.”

 

“Well, I’d be cutting it pretty fine but I guess I can handle that Sammy boy”

 

“I guess miracles do happen then don’t they” Sam said sarcastically as he turned and looked over his shoulder at his brother.

 

“I do have some control you know Sammy. More than you could know” Dean said as he looked up into Sam’s eyes. Sam felt the full force of the words as they rolled off Dean’s tongue whilst he maintained his gaze on Sam. Sam suddenly felt like he was on fire.

 

“Sure, I’m yet to see any evidence of that.” Sam stuttered, unable to break Dean’s stare.

 

“Maybe your not looking in the right places Sammy boy” Dean smirked as he finally broke the staring contest and glanced back over Sam’s shoulder at the TV, “I need to shower.”

 

Dean quickly wrapped up what was left of his burger and tossed it onto the bedside table as he moved towards the bathroom. ‘Man he can be weird sometimes’ Sam thought watching his brother leave the room ‘what the hell was that about, and since when does he not eat his entire burger in three mouthfuls.’

 

Sam heard the water start up in the bathroom with Dean’s whistling starting not long after that. Sam took his eyes off the TV and cast quizzically over in the direction of his brother. ‘Whistling louder than normal’ Sam thought as he noticed the bathroom door not completely closed. ‘Ah of course, my brother, no inhibitions’ Sam thought as he recalled the multiple times his brother had paraded around the motel in the nude. Always drunk of course. Sam quickly shot a glance to Dean’s bedside table and the bottle of whiskey it contained. Almost empty, question solved. Sam got up slowly off the bed and moved towards the bathroom. He said nothing as he entered the room and picked up his toothbrush and began brushing. Secretly he had been hoping to cop a glance of his brother, as he had been doing a lot lately, in the mirror as he brushed. Unfortunately the exhaust fan in the bathroom wasn’t working and the mirror was completely fogged. His brother continued whistling while Sam brushed his teeth. ‘Either he hasn’t noticed that I’m in here or doesn’t give to shakes’ Sam thought getting frustrated with himself. His cock was beginning to respond to being so close to his brothers’ naked body, which was not good considering he was still only in his towel. As Sam bent down to spit into the sink and wash his brush he heard the shower door slide open. Sam spun around to see his brother’s face peering out at him from the door. “Hey can you bring me over my toothbrush while your hear?” Dean asked motioning towards the sink.

 

“Sure” Sam replied willing his semi erect cock to go down or go un-noticed.

 

Sam picked up the brush and walked over to the shower but his brother’s head had disappeared. Sam got to the open door of the shower and stood facing the bathroom door, only seeing past the opening that contained his beautiful brothers naked and enticing form. “Here ya go.”

 

“Thanks Sammy boy, just hand it in here.” Dean answered. Yet Sam could see no shadow of Dean’s body out of the corner of his eye. ‘Fuck’ Sam thought.

 

Sam turned and leaned in so that his was facing back into the shower and was confronted by his brothers back and perfect ass under the water, steam rising up all around him making it seem like his brother was some kind of wicked illusion. As Sam was eyeing his brothers’ amazingly toned and perky ass Dean turned to face him. Sam only just managed to withhold his gasp. ‘Please god do not let my brother have noticed how wide my eyes have gone’ Sam pleaded as he quickly righted himself. One of Dean’s hands was slowly soaping his chest while the other was held limply beside his massive cock. Sam tried not to stare. Thankfully the part of him that was desperately trying to betray how he was feeling was on the outside of the frosted glass. “Thanks kid” Dean said as he took the toothbrush from his brothers’ outstretched hand.

 

As soon as Dean had the brush Sam quickly ducked out of the shower and left the bathroom closing the door solidly behind him. After a few moments he heard his brother resume whistling after obviously finishing brushing his teeth. Sam drew in a deep breath ‘Fuck that was hot’ he thought. Sam quickly dropped the towel onto the chair beside his bed and climbed under his covers. Sam had always loved sleeping naked and this was one of the few times he could do it. He never slept naked when they were on a case. Who knew when you were going to be attacked? Sam’s cock was thankful to be freed from the towel and allowed to stand wholly upright in his bed. Sam stroked himself for a minute wishing he had got his release earlier. It was going to be a rough nights sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam heard the water shut off and the shower door slide open and shut. A few minutes later his brother emerged, tellingly naked, and headed straight for his bed switching off the lights as he went. “I love these times between cases Sammy” Dean began as he climbed into his bed, “where we can just be ourselves and relax. I mean sure the end is coming and all that but its nice you know. Just to be us for a night at least”

 

“I know what you mean” Sam replied honestly as he ground his erect cock slowly into his mattress, comfortable in the darkness of the room.

 

“Hey Sammy” Dean said as he rolled onto his side to face his brothers bed, “you know that I’ll never leave you right?”

 

Sam laid there in silence.

 

“I hate all this emotional crap and everything but you’re all I got remember. It’s just you and me versus the world” Dean continued.

 

Sam laid there for a moment, quashing everything that he wanted to say in response to that.

 

“We’re in this for each other and I sure as hell am not going to let any angel, demon or human for that matter come between you and me. We’re family.”

 

That last part stung and Sam’s breath caught in his throat. ‘Yeah that’s all we are is family’ Sam thought, hurting. He cleared his throat.

 

“You want to say something Sammy?” Dean questioned, “if it is that emotional hoohah about needing to open up more and let more out then you can stop right there.”

 

“What about Lisa?” Sam asked. He meant for it to sound confident, like a question whose answer had no effect on him however it had come out in a whisper, like Sam was terrified of the answer.

 

“What about her?” Dean responded.

 

“As soon as you decided that you were going to become Michaels meat suit you went running off to say goodbye to her, you left me, I mean us.” Sam said sounding weaker again.

 

“I care for Lisa, I really do. She has a life. She does it tough and yet she never complained. She wanted to share that with me you know. Think about that, me, Dean Winchester living a normal apple pie life” Dean laughed trying to move off the topic, yet it did nothing to convince Sam.

 

“Maybe that’s where you belong when the world comes to an end?” Sam continued, pushing Dean in the direction that Sam wanted. He wanted Dean to admit to all these feelings for Lisa. To truly crush Sam once and for all so that Sam could be put out of his misery. “You should be with her if you love her Dean. There might not be much time left for anyone anymore. I’d be ok you know. I can do this life thing by myself. You tried to leave earlier, to become Michael’s vessel. But now that’s gone you’ll leave me to be with Lisa” Sam cracked, he’d lost it, and he was sure that Dean had noticed this time.

 

Sam heard the rustling of sheets as Dean slowly got to his feet and sat down on Sam’s bed. There was just enough light casting in the windows behind Dean that it created a shimmery haze around his body. Enough heavenly light for Sam to see that his brother was still naked. Tears slowly ran down Sam’s face. He was tired, too tired of this. Dean’s hand was suddenly against Sam’s face, wiping the tear that was running down his cheek. “You are a stupid prick sometimes Sammy boy” Dean whispered, “Have you heard nothing that I’ve said tonight?”

 

“I’ve heard everything you’ve said Dean” Sam confirmed leaning his head slightly into the warmth of Dean’s hand. “But that doesn’t mean you won’t leave me in the future.”

 

Dean’s hand moved from the side of Sam’s face to his chin, lifting his head up so that Sam’s gaze met Dean’s. Dean leaned in closer to his brother’s face. Sam could feel Dean’s hot breath all over his face; his brother’s scent was intoxicating when he was this close. It made Sam’s head dizzy.

 

“You idiot. You don’t get it. I’m not leaving you. Not now not ever. It’s..” Dean stumbled at the end. “It’s… complicated. I love you kiddo” Dean sighed.

 

Sam’s head was swimming in what felt like a place far far away. His brother rarely ever said that word and had only ever told him that he loved him a couple of times, mostly when he thought they were dying. Sam felt defeated.

 

“I know Dean, you love me because I’m your brother”

 

“No Sam. I told you it’s complicated” Dean whispered, his hands were shaking. “I’ve looked after you ever since we were kids. I was like your dad. But I don’t know something feels like it has changed. Even before I got sent to hell. I don’t even know what I am trying to say here”. Dean was losing his nerve. Whatever it was that he was trying to tell Sam, he was scared of saying it. “God. I’m just so sick of fighting this Sammy. I don’t ever want to be without you. I want you. I choose you.” Dean was staring intently into Sam’s eyes. He hadn’t moved his face away. It was like Dean was searching for something after what he had just said. Some kind of recognition of the same emotions he was trying to understand. Trying to see if he was alone in that world of confusion he tried to let Sam in on.

 

Sam couldn’t move anything. It was like someone had just turned a switch off inside of him. ‘Could this be happening’ Sam was thinking to himself. Dean sighed dropping his hand from Sam’s face and turned his face away from Sam to look back longingly at the window. Like he wished whatever it was that he had just let out could be contained again. There was something about the look on his brother’s face that Sam could not ignore. He reached up and turned Dean back to look at him.

 

“I love you too Dean” Sam whispered.

 

He pulled him in closer till Dean’s face was just inches from his own. Sam’s breathing was fast and getting faster by the second. Was he really going to do this? Was Dean really going to let him do this? Dean answered that question for him by closing the last few inches and connecting his lips to Sam’s. It was soft at first. Dean’s lips were barely caressing Sam’s, like he was waiting, giving Sam the opportunity to react and pull back. But Sam pushed himself up into Dean’s kiss returning it with full passion. The way their lips moved on one and other could only be described as perfect, exactly the way Sam had imagined it would be. Dean’s tongue flirted along Sam’s bottom lip, teasing him to open up just a bit more. Sam responded by pulling Dean in closer, pulling his naked brothers body down onto his own, separated only by sheet. Dean moaned as he allowed himself to collapse onto Sam, never losing contact in the kiss, rolling his lower body so that he could lie on the bed equal to Sam, feeling his body push into his brother. Sam responded by grinding his now throbbing cock against Dean and letting out a guttural groan. Dean broke off the kiss and moved his lips to Sam’s throat and collarbones, sucking, biting and licking in quick succession of each other. Sam threw his head back in ecstasy. “Fuck Dean. Oh that’s so good. I’ve been wanting this for a long time”

 

Dean lifted his head and positioned himself over the top of Sam so they were once again face-to-face. “You’re not the only one” and Sam could see the truth of this statement in his eyes. Dean looked as though he was about to begin crying.

 

Dean ripped the sheets back exposing his brother’s naked body to the moonlight that was casting enough light over the bed for both brothers to take in the appreciation of what was occurring. Dean smiled, liking what he saw, and continued to rip the sheets all the way off the bed. Again he began attacking Sam’s throat then quickly moving down to his chest where he turned his attention to Sam’s left nipple. Taking it in his mouth he gently sucked and then bit it causing a shudder to occur down Sam’s spine and he reached his hand into Dean’s hair gripping it and gently pulling. “Oh fuck me Dean, you’re amazing.”

 

Dean’s mouth continued its southward journey, tongue tracing the line of Sam’s chest down to his navel. There Dean moved sideways to Sam’s hips opening his mouth wider to take full bits of his brother into his mouth, sucking harshly and then releasing as his brother reacted, squirming in appreciation. Sam had lifted his head and shoulders slightly to remain with both hands caressing Dean’s hair, occasionally pulling hard as his brother pushed him further towards pure ecstasy. He watched as his brother began tracing the V of his stomach moving towards Sam’s throbbing cock. Sam’s breathing increased in anticipation for what was coming, arching his back and releasing his hands from his brother’s head. Dean’s mouth first went to his brother’s balls, taking both into his mouth and gently sucking and tugging on them. Sam was close, he could feel it approaching. ‘Fuck, I need this to last, fuck this is too good’ Sam’s mind was screaming to his body ‘Control!’ Dean’s mouth released his balls and his hand replaced it, cupping them, continually tugging them in a rhythmic motion. ‘How the hell is he so good at this’ Sam’s thoughts demanded ‘I always dreamed it would be amazing but really, this good.’ Any conscious thought Sam had in his mind immediately disappeared as Dean took Sam’s cock into his mouth instantly going from head to root, burying Sam’s member inside his throat. “Pretty wet there Sammy boy” Dean teased as he released Sam’s cock from its heaven. Smiling in a way that Sam had never witnessed before. “Seems I must be doing something right”

 

Dean continued caressing Sam’s sack, eyes hungry for more. “Dean…” Sam started.

 

“Shhh” Dean responded cutting off whatever Sam was about to say, scared that Sam was going to bring in reality too early for Dean’s liking. ‘I just want to enjoy this moment please Sammy’ Dean thought ‘before this ends us for good.’

 

Before Sam could begin again Dean took his brother back into his mouth, tongue slowly teasing the underside of Sam’s cock as his head moved up and down on it, building in speed.

 

“Dean!!” Sam tried to yell but only managed to yelp.

 

Dean continued, pace quickening yet again, hands pulling harder on Sam’s balls. Sam stared at the ceiling as it began to morph and melt, making strange colours and shapes. Sam’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Fuuuuck!” Sam screamed as his hot load shot down the back of Dean’s throat. Dean showed no signs of surprise, expertly allowing Sam’s come to roll down the back of his throat, warming it as he went.

 

Sam began to quiver as shot after shot spilled from his cock into Dean’s mouth. Dean slowed his pace on Sam’s cock, trying not to aggravate his brother’s now oversensitive cock. Sam collapsed back onto his back; breathing erratically and struggling to make the room reshape itself back into its normal appearance. Dean withdrew every last drop that Sam offered before slowly lifting his head to look at his brother whose eyes were closed. “Well that’s that” Dean smirked, obviously extremely pleased with himself.

 

Sam opened his mouth to say something but before he could get a word out Dean’s mouth covered his. This kiss was different. Deeper, touching something in Sam that he had never felt before. Sam let Dean control the kiss, head still spinning and breathing slowly returning to normal. Dean lifted himself off Sam only to lie beside him still never breaking the kiss. As Dean pulled his lips away from Sam’s he heard Dean gruff voice whisper one thing in his ear. “I choose you.” Sam’s mind wanted to answer, wanted to ask 100 things but his body fought him and won as Sam slipped into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean awoke with a start. Light was filtering in through the blinds shining into his eyes. He quickly took in his surroundings. Everything was exactly the way it appeared last night. He was still in some two-bit hotel room, naked, curled up around a pillow covered only by a sheet. ‘Wait a second’ Dean thought as his mind ticked over and reminded him what actually, finally, occurred last night ‘where the fuck is Sam?’

 

Dean lifted himself off the bed. His mouth was still clammy from last night, requiring water. “Sammy?” Dean croaked as he staggered towards the bathroom “You in here?” Dean opened the door to the bathroom to find it empty. “Fuck.” He picked up one of the glasses on the sink and filled it with water. ‘He’s left. I knew he would. Fuck. Well this is what you get Dean for being all pussy eyed and thinking that screwing your brother and giving into those shit stupid feelings would be ok. Fuck.’ Dean looked down at the glass of water in his hand. What was he thinking? He emptied the glass and moved back into the room picking up the nearly empty whiskey bottle on the bedside table and emptying it in one gulp. ‘You fucking stupid idiot’ Dean continued ‘He's left me. Took a glimpse of what was in my head and took off for the hills. Don’t blame him. I’m a freak. An incestuous two-bit freak. Fuck. What to do?’ Dean stood and looked at the reflection of his body in the TV screen. He could see the markings on him where Sam had clawed at him whilst he, what, gave head to his brother. ‘Fuck.’

 

Dean started the shower leaning back against the shower wall letting the ice-cold water wash over his lower half as he waited for the water to warm. The water was stinging his legs it was that cold. ‘That’s nothing compared to what I want to do to myself’ Dean thought ‘I’m a sick freak.’ The water quickly warmed and Dean ducked his head under the water. Hot water trickled quickly down his back, stinging in the places where Sam had scaped him. Dean slowly felt his muscles un-tense realising that he had stiffened up as soon as realising that Sam was no longer in the motel room. Dean felt himself start to relax. ‘I knew Sammy didn’t share the same feeling that I did. That must have been why he was shoving me towards Lisa. He could feel my sick obsession with him and was trying to distance himself from me. And now? Now I’ve just gone and fucked over the only family, no, the only love of my life I’ve ever had.’

 

Dean rested his head against the shower wall, feeling the cool tile contradict the hot flush he was feeling throughout his body. He could feel the sob coming but fought it. ‘No, I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve to feel this. I should never have’

 

“Dean?” Sam asked as he slid open the shower door interrupting Dean's thought.

 

Dean hadn’t even heard Sam come into the motel room even though he had left the bathroom door open. Bad habit. Dean turned to face Sam, his brother’s concerned face peering at him through the steam of the shower. Was he a dream?

 

“Dean.” Sam stated, not repeating his question but demanding a response “What is going on? You look like you’re crying?”

 

The sob overtook Dean and tears accumulated in his eyes. He bent over, feeling a knot in his stomach grow tighter and then burst. “Dean!” Sam yelled as he jumped into the shower pulling his brother upright.

 

“You left.” Dean croaked, feeling the pain of reality setting in, resisting his brother’s arms.

 

Sam wrestled Dean into his arms, the big Sasquatch crushing Dean’s built form with ease. Dean’s head came to rest on Sam’s shoulder. ‘It must be a dream’ Dean thought his eyes closing tightly ‘Sam has really left me and now the angels are messing with me, toying with me as punishment.’ “Shh Dean, its ok” Sam cooed as he one hand moved up into Dean’s hair and the other held his brothers body close to his own. “It’s ok. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I went to get breakfast. A steak bacon and egg burger. Just the way you like it.”

 

Hot water continued to stream down onto the boys as Sam held Dean closely against his body. Dean’s sobs slowed and his breath evened out. “I know what happened last night was enough to freak anyone out.” Sam explained, “I get that. But I’m not going anywhere. Neither are you I hope. We can work through all this together. L..La…last night was the best night of my life.”

 

Dean pulled his head back from Sam slowly. Sam was a head taller than him when they were standing meaning Dean had to look up into his younger brother’s eyes. He sought the truth from his brother’s eyes in what he was saying. Dean’s eyes met Sam; they were calm, peaceful with just a hint of concern. Dean sighed, slowly relaxing his body back into Sam’s embrace. “I thought. I thought I’d scared you off. I didn’t think that you felt this way. I thought I’d pansy assed everything up.” Dean explained.

 

“No. Never. Although I must admit I have never seen this side of you.” Sam smiled, “this girly side to you.”

 

Dean pulled back and lightly punched his brother through his soaked clothing. “No one here has a girly side” Dean attested, staring up at his brother with a wicked grin on his face “its just a whole ‘lotta cock around here.” Dean laughed slyly tilting his head backwards under the hot water.

 

Dean shifted his weight, noticing that both boys fit easily inside the shower. His hands moved from behind Sam to the front of his chest. “Showered yet this morning?” Dean asked with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean shoved Sam backwards against the far wall of the shower before pressing his body against his brother. Dean could feel Sam’s cock growing in the leg of his pants. Dean stretched up onto his toes so he could meet Sam’s mouth, kissing him roughly. Sam’s hand went straight to Dean’s cock feeling it grow harder in his hand. Dean moaned, tongue caught halfway down Sam’s throat. Dean ripped off Sam’s jacket and unbuckled his pants. He threw the jacket out of the open shower door and ripped through his brother’s shirt. “Dean” Sam started easing his head back a slightly annoyed look on his face, “that’s my best…” Dean didn’t let him finish, quickly covering Sam’s mouth with his free hand, holding his brother there. Dean finished ripping off the shirt and threw it out the open door with the jacket. Sam’s cock was throbbing and one small pull on Sam’s jeans had it exposed to all its glory. Sam quickly stepped out of his water soaked shoes, flicking them athletically through the door. Sam’s jeans dropped heavily to the floor, weighed down by the water. Sam stepped out of his jeans, again pulling his head back, smiling menacingly at his brother. Now only in his socks Sam easily pushed Dean backwards under the hot water with it gushing down between their bodies. They became intertwined as Sam crushed against his brother with Dean only just managing to keep his footing to keep them upright. But this wasn’t what Sam had in mind. He shoved again pushing Dean against the wall under the stream of water. “My turn” Sam winked.

 

Sam quickly bit against Dean’s neck, not holding back and almost drawing blood immediately. Dean knew that there would be a mark, like a 12-year-old kid with a love bit but he didn’t care. It felt amazing. Sam wasted no time. He was not as patient as Dean had been last night. Sam was eager to get to engulf Dean’s cock. Sam dropped to his knees and reached behind Dean grabbing his ass and pulling him closer towards his face. Dean’s cock was jumping up and down it was throbbing so hard. Dean looked down and saw Sam slowly lick his lips before extending his tongue to lick the shaft of Dean. Dean knees almost instantly gave way with Dean placing both his hands on Sam’s shoulders to steady himself. “Easy there big boy.” Sam laughed, “this time we’re going to last a little bit longer.”

 

With that Sam swallowed Dean’s cock. Dean was so sure that Sam had actually ingested his cock he looked down at his brother’s head slightly concerned. But no, Dean could feel the tickle of Sam’s tonsils as Sam tightened and relaxed his throat, massaging Dean’s cock. “Holy god” Dean moaned.

 

“They’ve got nothing to do with it.” Sam answered as he pulled back off Dean’s cock, saliva dribbling down his chin. He quickly took Dean back into his mouth bobbing furiously milking Dean’s precum from right out of his balls.

 

“Sammy?!” Dean’s voice wavered as yet again he struggled to maintain his footing.

 

Sam knew that he had Dean edging, but he wasn’t going to let it finish there. He had plans, an image from Sam’s imagination flashed back to him from when he was jerking off in the shower yesterday. Sam released his cock and got to his feet, kissing his brother so he could taste himself in Sam’s mouth. Sam lent into Dean’s ear slowly whilst grabbing on of his brothers hands. “Fuck me” he whispered.

 

Sam guided Dean’s hand to his ass and pushed his fingers into his ass crack, moaning deeply as one of Dean’s fingers circled lightly around his hole. Dean’s head tilted to the side, smiling up at Sam. “Hmm when do I get my turn?” he asked in a whiney voice.

 

“Oh don’t worry. There will be plenty of times for me to plough your ass. But I owe you one.” Sam smirked, pushing Dean’s finger further into his ass.

 

“Turn around” Dean demanded.

 

Sam did as he was asked smiling like a kid that has just been told he was getting the best Christmas present ever. “Lean forward” Dean continued as he pushed Sam’s lower back, making him comply.

 

Sam heard Dean drop onto his knees. ‘What’s he doing?’ Sam wondered.

 

He didn’t have to wait long for the answer. Dean began fingering Sam’s ass again. Slowly with one finger tracing out the outline of Sam’s hole, rubbing his hand up and down Sam’s crack. Sam waited for Dean to stick the finger in, praying it would be sooner than later. Instead something different happened. Sam felt Dean’s hot breath close to his ass just before he felt Dean’s tongue invade his welcoming ass. Dean’s tongue flicked around the edges of Sam’s ass before Dean gripped his hips and drove his tongue deeper into him. Sam quickly braced his hands against the wall pushing backwards into Dean’s face; also because he was slightly concerned he was about to pass out from the pleasure. Dean continued rimming his brother, pushing deeper and deeper until he felt like his face was being engulfed by Sam’s ass, but it still wasn’t enough. Dean pulled back and took a breath. Sam was begging him “Fuck me Dean, I’ve been dreaming of this for years. Fuck me.”

 

Dean stood and spat into his hand rubbing the salvia all over his cock. He lined up the head of his cock with Sam’s hole and began teasing him slightly. “Stop it you cock tease, I need you inside me.” Sam continued to beg.

 

Dean complied, slowly inching his massive cock into Sam’s ass. Sam gasped and held a hand against Dean’s thigh, guiding his pace into him until he was ball sack deep inside him. Sam continued breathing deeply; relaxing himself around the thing he had craved for so long. Dean began to thrust, slowly at first then building the pace gradually. Dean was pulling all the way out to the head of his cock in Sam’s hole before thrusting back in. Sam was losing his mind in pleasure. He was barely keeping a grip on the wall when suddenly Dean’s hand reached around his hip and grabbed his quivering cock. Sam had forgotten all about himself in the act of giving himself over to Dean, but Dean’s hand on Sam’s solid cock, stroking it to match the thrusts brought him right back to the present. Dean was moaning and growling like he was a caged beast that was about to be set loose. His thrusts continued to grow in pace whilst his breathing quickened. He continued to jerk Sam’s cock with one hand whilst pulling Sam’s hips back with the other. Sam could feel Dean’s balls slapping against his own as each thrust got more powerful and pushed against his sweet spot. Sam wasn’t going to be able contain it much longer as his lips tightened in an attempt to control himself. “Ohhhh Dean” he growled lifting his torso to push his whole body back into his brother.

 

Standing upright had changed the angle in which Dean was thrusting into him and suddenly Sam was gasping for breath. Dean slammed harder and harder against him, forcing them against a wall so they could maintain the erotic position they found themselves in. “Sammy, I love you more than anything in the world” Dean whispered in his ear, “I’ve never and will never love anything that way I love you.’

 

“Oh Dean, come in me. Fill me with your hot come. I want to feel you shoot up inside me,” Sam pleaded. “Don’t ever let me go.”

 

Dean’s thrusts got deeper and harder again. Sam could feel his brother's whole lower body slamming into him with everything that he had. Sam swore he could feel Dean’s cock shiver inside of him. “Oh SammmmmMMMMy!” Dean screamed as he unloaded everything he had inside his brother’s ass filling him the way he begged for.

 

Sam pushed back into him as Dean erupted feeling his brother’s grip tighten on his own cock as he jerked Sam while he came. “Dean!” Sam gasped as his own load shot forward onto the wall of the shower.

 

Sam struggled for breath and quickly slid his hands out against the wall feeling his brother lean all his weight against him as he lost his ability to stand upright. Dean was slowly and gently thrusting in his brothers hole, just enough for Sam to feel the hot come begin to leak out with each thrust. Dean’s head collapsed against Sam’s shoulder, he could feel Dean’s chest heaving, matching his own as the enormous physical toll at what had happened became apparent. “I love you you stupid son of a bitch” Dean exclaimed against Sam’s back following this statement with a long kiss against his skin.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Dean had cleaned up in the shower and now sat in Dean’s bed under the sheet, Sam tucked into Dean’s shoulder as they both ate their breakfast. Both felt exhausted and yet exhilarated at what had happened in the confines of this cheap hotel. “Man if these walls could talk” Dean smiled.

 

“What do you think they would say?” Sam asked looking at his brother.

 

“I’m pretty sure they would say that was the hottest fuck that they have ever witnessed.” Dean said rubbing Sam’s hair.

 

“Hm. That they definitely would. I guess the only problem would be who they would say it to.” Sam stated, a slight tinge of fear entering his voice.

 

“Ah Sammy boy. Don’t be worried. They’ve got no one to tell. What would it matter to us anyway?” Dean replied calming his brother’s nerves.

 

“So what does this mean for us now Dean. What about Bobby? What do we tell them? And more importantly does this mean you are going to stop picking up two bit hookers everywhere we go?” Sam asked, still a tinge of fear resonating in his voice.

 

“Sammy. Bobby will understand I’m sure but there is no rush to tell him” Dean began, tilting Sam’s head so he was face to face with him. “ This is our life. The way it is and the way that it should always be. I want nothing else from no one else. Whatever happens from here on that doesn’t change remember.”

 

Sam’s faced relaxed a little letting a small smile escaped that warmed Dean’s heart. “This right here is as girly as it is going to get, so strap on your tampon for a minute. I love you. More than be described correctly in words, more than I can express to you physically. I mean in that shower back there, being deep inside you, feeling you push back into me. It was like we became one. It pushed me right over the edge without me realising it. I’ve never felt that before and I am sure as shit that I never want to feel it again from anyone else.”

 

Sam beamed up at his brother. Everything he had ever dreamed of was being bestowed upon him. Not from an angle either, from something ten times as good, his brother. Sam stretched up and planted his lips against his brothers pulling his naked body in closer to his brother. He could feel the warmth burning against him everywhere their bodies touched. He was never going to get sick of this and more importantly his heart was never going to be filled by anything as powerful as this ever again. Demon blood didn’t even rate to this.

 

Dean slowly lifted his lips from his brother. Staring intently into his eyes. Burning his thoughts into Sam’s mind. Dean cupped Sam’s head and brought it back to within an inch of his. “What did I tell you Sam? From now on it is you and me versus the world.”


End file.
